Waiting For Superman
by lucyrinner
Summary: Takes place after the season one finale- before all the leaving and the hallucinations and the talk of exes, maybe they were happy. Fitzsimmons post Fitz's coma.


**A/N: That episode last night? One of their best. And although I will forever miss team BUS, I do love the new additions and plot lines and everything happening. Can't wait to see more of the Fitzsimmons reunion! **

**This would take place after the season one finale and then become totally AU, mostly because it doesn't feature Fitz's jemmaginary friend and has them happy for once.**

**I don't own anything from MAOS. If I did, the Age of Ultron trailer would've been released during the show like two weeks ago.**

**For A, who makes me a better writer (and person)**

* * *

><p>She's been sitting by his bedside for around three days now.<p>

It's hard to really know the time passed, seeing as SHIELD saw it fit to stick him in a hospital bunker with no windows.

But three days sounds about right to her, because she hasn't had a change of clothes or something to eat for at least two, and the effects are starting to take their toll.

Each member of the team has been by, each bringing another speck of hope to Simmons that he'll wake up soon. His broken arm was really the least of her worries- the major concussion, internal bleeding and lack of oxygen to the brain were.

"Looks like we may have knocked you out one too many times, Fitz," she whispers, smiling sadly.

He stirs and, for a split second she thinks that means he agrees.

* * *

><p>She finally showered and ate on the fourth day there, but it wasn't for her own benefit.<p>

Skye promised she'd call if there was any change in condition, May was content with flying and Coulson was interested to see if she could handle this.

Turns out, she couldn't.

But that wasn't apparent until they walked into the SHIELD facility, the entire facility busy once again with new criminals to contain.

She walks all the way to cell 202, thinking up all the things she's going to say and how many times she going to punch Ward in the face until she gets there and actually sees him.

She doesn't yell. Doesn't try to strangle or kick or curse, sitting there in the little metal chair set in front of the cell door.

She's calm. Collected. May would be proud.

"Simmons-" He starts, probably the beginning of a long apology train.

This is the point in time where May would've been even prouder, even Skye (who isn't even allowed to visit Ward) would've been over the moon.

She stands up and towers above Ward, who, sitting on the floor, looks so small and unimportant when she just lets _go_ and yells, screams, starts having a tantrum worse than a six year old would and Ward just sits there, listening to her call him disgusting and horrible because he knows if this is coming from Simmons, he completely deserves it. She yells about how she might never get her Fitz back and how his brain went without oxygen and doesn't stop until Trip has to _carry_ her out of the cell, red faced and a little unhinged.

Maybe that was lucky for her- when she boards the Bus, she gets a call from Skye.

* * *

><p>She runs into his room and nearly crashes into the chair she's called home for the last couple days when she hears a small, weak laugh coming from the bed.<p>

Fitz is pale and looks so small, wired up to those machines that, just a minute ago, where doing all the living for him (and her).

"You… you're awake."

He gives her his most reassuring grin (one that, she notices, doesn't quite reach his eyes).

"Just a few minutes ago. I have to say, it may have not been your best idea to leave Skye with me. There's so many places where she can get shaving cream in here."

That, to her, is as much proof as any that he's still the same. She runs over and hugs him, probably hurting his broken arm and bruised spine and about every other injury he possesses, but she doesn't even care.

"The doctors… they thought that because your brain had gone so long without oxygen, and the massive concussion…" She says, her face still buried in _him_, somewhere between his heart and neck, and she doesn't really want to ever leave.

The man could've had amnesia or have been paralyzed or _died_ and here he is smiling at her like he just woke up from a nap.

"Awh, you know me, Jems. I'm basically superman."

After another gentle squeeze she makes sure doesn't hurt his cracked collarbone, she pulls back, only enough to put her face in front of his, not quite letting go just yet.

She give him a stern look. "Yes, like that time when you broke your leg jumping from the balcony of the boiler room? Very heroic, Fitz."

"I only did that because I was on a dare- from you, might I add!"

"Fitz, that was not me. You and I both remember that Sarah Jenkins from Bio mechanics dared you, and you were tipsy enough to do it."

They did this for a while, feeling more normal than they have in a very long time.

Until, of course, they realize that their faces are about three inches apart and Jemma still has her arms wrapped around Fitz's midsection and he has inadvertently pulled her onto the bed, where she now sits in between the V of his legs.

If his mother could see him now, he was sure she'd be laughing so hard at the way this was going. He needs to be in a hospital bed to get the girl.

Her mind was going about five million miles an hour, running in circles around the fact that it might actually be _happening._

He leans in and put his forehead against hers, guiding her hand over his heart where a weak but steady beat thumps, and she smiles.

"I don't really think they let coma patients sit like this."

"As long as my heart monitor is steady, I think we'll be okay. Plus, what else can they do? Kick you out?"

And with that, their cute little reunion moment turns into something so much more when he closes his eyes and leans in, Simmons doing the same and it was so close when-

"Fitz! Welcome back to the living."

They both groan, her from both embarrassment and frustration, him from the embarrassment, frustration, and pain of jumping away from Simmons in the already very cramped hospital bed.

"Agent Coulson! Um, you don't suppose we could have a minute?" She said, her head buried in Fitz's neck and not even daring to look up, terrified of his expression at the innocent interruption.

Without a word, he walks out and closes the door, smiling away at his other agents.

"He'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love to hear your thoughts!<strong>


End file.
